Sage Art Dust Release: Gold-Wheel-Turning Sage King of the White Lotus Sutra
|image=PKH Iwakura.jpg |kanji=仙法塵遁·金輪聖仙王の白法華経 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Senpō Jinton: Kinrinjōsenō Shirohokekyō |literal english=Sage Art Dust Release: Golden-Wheel-Turning King of the White Lotus Sutra |english tv=Sage Art Particle Style: White Lotus Sutra Gold Wheel Sage King |other names=Sage Art Dust Release: Iwakura (仙法塵遁·磐座, Sage Art Dust Release: Dwelling Place of a God) |parent jutsu=Sage Mode |related jutsu=Uhanoji |jutsu classification=Kekkei Tōta~Dust Release, Hiden~Rasen Clan, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Dust Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Jinichi Kōrimachi |hand signs=Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Sage Art Dust Release: Gold-Wheel-Turning Sage King of the White Lotus Sutra is a powerful technique that manifests as a gargantuan, towering humanoid capable of being fully manipulated by the user, while also acting as an extension of their will. Usage After conjuring the proper quantity of Particle Dust, or molding the correct quantity of , the user will spontaneously manifest a gargantuan, golden titan. The Gold-Wheel-Turning King completely dwarfs the and is so enormous that it can hold multiple within its hand. Because of the construct's immense size and scope, the user is practically impossible to attack directly. Its durability nearly matches that of the Four Red Yang Formation, though if damage is inflicted on it, it can autonomously heal. Its durability combined with its strength allows it to completely pulverize the Crystal Release: Kubukaruna, which has displayed durability akin to the impervious armor of Steel Release wielders. Because it is an extension of the user's will, it is able to attack and defend on their behalf, whether with the user or independently of them. While not initially armed with weapons, with a single hand seal, it can utilize the Sage Art Dust Release: Thousand-Armed Perceiver of the World's Sounds, allowing it to bombard target's with a multitude of fists or restrain them. It can atomize sections of its armor to utilize the Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World and use it to initiate a massive-scale sealing technique, or even form the Sage Art Dust Release: Turning of the Wheel of the Law, a projectile with unique properties enabling it to proceed without obstruction. Because the humanoid is composed of Particle Dust, its size can be altered at will for a variety of situations. With a decrease in size comes vastly increased durability due to increased density. While the construct is quite agile for its truly immense size, it is able to dematerialize sections of its body or its totality into a swarm of particles to avoid attacks. The user can alter its composition at will to vastly enhance itself or techniques in the heat of battle. It's said that only the bone based Gashadokuro Quintessence: Defying Skeleton Spectre, the Uhanoji and a scaled Reihogosha can compete with its sheer size and power in combat. While it may not seem fast on its feet due to its extreme size, it is capable of moving as fast as a dashing . Its movement speed increases even further when its wings are brought into the equation, as it is gifted with the ability of flight. It can also utilize its wings in combat to block incoming attacks or conjure intense winds capable of blowing away entire forests with a single flap. When restraining tailed beasts, the humanoid can manifests Shimenawa (標縄・注連縄・七五三縄, Enclosing Rope) around the target, which binds the tailed beasts and seals away their use of chakra. These Shimenawa are decorated with imbued . This allows the opponent's chakra to be absorbed and sealed into the rope that binds them, which can later be utilized by the user to use any techniques that the absorbee has access to until the absorbed chakra is used up. This allows the user to further enhance the titans offensive and defensive capabilities in the heat of battle. Drawbacks Due to the sheer size of the technique, it can place a significant strain on the user's stamina and chakra reserves should they note have enough Particle Dust to utilize the technique with. While in use, due to the sheer amount of dust used to make the technique, the user, in most cases, will have to sacrifice sections of the titan's armor to utilize techniques such as the Dust Release: Ecophagy of the Abundant World. This can be partially or completely negated if the user has access to extra chakra, or subsequently converts the surroundings into more particle dust. Trivia *The Gold-Wheel-Turning King is the foremost ruler among the four types of wheel-turning kings, the other three being silver-wheel-turning kings, copper-wheel-turning kings, and iron-wheel-turning kings. The number of continents each king rules differs according to his rank. A gold-wheel-turning king rules over the four continents surrounding . While turning the gold wheel, a gold-wheel-turning king advances at will and establishes peace. Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Dust Release